


Lying

by GamerMattJeevas (BrassOctopi)



Series: Autobiographical Poems of an Anxious Bibliophile [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/GamerMattJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you know you're speaking the truth, it feels like lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying

It feels like lying  
When they tell you they want to treat you  
Because you’ve been so sweet.

Your veins feel like rotting fruit.

It feels like lying  
When you compliment and flirt  
Because your mind says mean things about people who aren’t them.

Your tongue feels like a slab of lead.

It feels like lying  
When they say you look cute today  
Because you spent hours before the mirror.

Your skin feels like dirty sandpaper.

Your lips feel charred  
And your hands feel covered with mud  
Your eyes feel like broken mirrors  
And your heart feels cracked in two.

You feel the ugliness that lurks beneath the surface.  
You feel the venom drip off your fangs and down your own throat.

And when you smile and say _I feel great today!  
_ It feels like lying.


End file.
